


Falling in Love with Kise Ryouta

by Dewie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, First Dates, First Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, NSFW, Romance, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewie/pseuds/Dewie
Summary: The Middle School Generation of Miracles all crushing on Kise Ryouta.Kind of angsty, but meh?AoKise ending.





	1. Kuroko

“Kurokochi!!” Kise Ryouta yelled from the school gate. Tetsuya turned around to see the blonde racing to his side. Why the guy had such a thing about him now struck Tetsuya as strange. Two weeks ago Ryouta was ignoring him like everyone else, now he couldn’t get him off.  
“Let’s walk home together!” Ryouta smiled that poster boy worthy smile, and Tetsuya sighed.  
“Why are you sighing?”  
“You’re so bright.” It came out of Tetsuya’s mouth before he could stop it. Kise smirked and then leaned down to Tetsuya’s face, “Thanks Kurokochi.”  
Tetsuya felt the heat of his face, and he swayed away at the sensation.  
Kise straightened back up and then they walked in peace. Tetsuya still felt Kise’s face near his when they parted ways.  
***  
The exact moment Kuroko Tetsuya fell in love with Kise Ryouta was when he did his first slam dunk after Tetsuya had passed him the ball. It was a normal training at the start of the third year middle school. Tetsuya was in the semicircle, and Ryouta broke passed, Tetsuya swirled the ball to Ryouta’s hands. Ryouta flew through the air, nearly like the air moved around him, and then gracefully swirled his upper body and dunked the orange sphere into the hoop.  
His body fell back down to Earth and his hair flipped when he cheered, everything about him was shiny, whether it was the stadium lights or Ryouta’s ridiculously triumphant expression, Tetsuya didn’t know. He just couldn’t look away. Ryouta then looked at him and smiled. A real smile, not the ones he made from plastic and other materials. He smiled at Tetsuya with a look in his eyes Tetsuya to the end of his days could never read.  
Tetsuya’s heart sharply ached, and he realised two heart breaking things: Firstly, he loved Kise Ryouta. Secondly, Kise Ryouta would never feel the same way about him.


	2. Midorima

If Shintarou could describe Kise Ryouta in only one word it would be “unbearable”. His very presence made Shinatarou want to leave the room. The sound of his voice felt like a boombox was right next to his ear causing a headache after ten minutes.   
On a rainy Saturday, Shintarou was out picking up a book he ordered when he got caught under a bus shelter in a downpour. He sighed and checked his watch to time how long he’d have stood there. He shouldn’t have left his Lucky Item of the day (DHC lip balm) at home. He stood watching the rain came down in sheets when he heard someone approaching. He moved over for a person nearly the same height as him wearing a grey raincoat duck under the shelter too.   
“Oh geez.” The familiar voice exclaimed. Shintarou looked over to see Ryouta lower his hood and shake his golden hair in frustration. Ryouta finally looked at him, and his eyes grew wide.   
“Midorimacchi.” Ryouta huffed, “What a coincidence catching you here.”  
“You don’t live around here.” He replied.  
“I had a photo shoot.” Ryouta decided to sit leaving Shintarou standing.  
“Is that a new book?” Ryouta went on.  
“Yes.” Shintarou gave in and sat down, he pulled out the book and showed the blonde teen.   
“Ah, I’ve read it. I like the plot twist.”   
“What?” Shintarou said drily.   
“I can read,” Ryouta laughed, “My uncle actually wrote it. I could get it signed for you if you want.”   
Shintarou’s face turned from shock to annoyance. Why was he so irritating?   
He just walks into basketball and is a prodigy, is good at studying, is well connected and stupidly good looking. Shintarou clicked his mouth.   
“You don’t really like me do you?” Ryouta chuckled coldly. Shintarou looked over to see his amber eyes cold as the air around them. Something within Shintarou slithered to the surface.   
“You irritate me.” He admitted. Ryouta smirked.   
“That’s normal.” Ryouta said and looked at the rain with a far away look.   
“But I don’t dislike you.” Shintarou pushed up his glasses.   
“What?” Ryouta’s head whipped to Shintarou.   
“You’re self centered, egocentric, narrow minded and fake. But you’re also very smart, talented, fun loving and kind.” Shintarou stated. He looked over at Ryouta and his heart dropped.   
The blonde was crying without moving. After a moment he realised tears were streaming down his face and he wiped them.   
“Don’t cry!” Shintarou appealed. Ryouta then started laughing while wiping away his tears. Shintarou then reached over and tenderly held one of Ryouta’s hands to move it away from his face. His amber eyes were brighter surrounded by red, and his flushed cheeks brought out the yellow of his hair. Everything about him in that moment was vulnerable and beautiful.   
The phrase “first love” flashed past his mind. Kise Ryouta was a shiny, plastic pretty boy who had the world in the palm of his hand - and this made him also a sad human being who was going to be used and abused if he didn’t build up those walls. Shintarou wanted to tear them down and reach in and hold him gently and tell him everything was going to be okay, because he was in love with the idiot. Whether he liked it or not.   
“Midorimachi?” Ryouta asked when he reached for his face. Ryouta waited and let him caress his soft cheek.   
Oh shit, Shintarou thought, I’m really done for.   
Ryouta closed his eyes and relaxed into the human contact. The sound of a bicycle bell knocked them back into reality, and Shintarou gasped and stood up.   
“You really need to wake up to yourself.” Shintarou scoffed and then jogged out into the drizzling rain determined to get home and take a hot shower.


	3. Murasakibara

Rrrrrrrrriiinnngggggggg…. The school bell signalled the end of third period and Atsushi dug into his bag for snacks. A body then loomed over his desk and he glanced up to see Kise Ryouta smiling down at him.  
“Mursakibarachi! Let’s play!” Ryouta held up a pack of cards in his hand with a beaming grin.  
Atsushi looked at his desk and sighed, “Sure.”  
“Yey!”  
The blonde sat down in the chair in front of him and laid out the cards for a round of poker. Atsushi noticed the extraordinary grace his hands had dealing cards. He wasn’t overly masculine, well maybe he was comparing him to someone like Aomine Daichi. Given, he knew people like Akashi Seijurou who were incredibly ‘pretty’, but you could not fuck with him.  
The blonde’s poker face was impeccable, and Atsushi didn’t really like looking at people’s faces, but his face wasn’t bad to look at. There was a small scar on his forehead that glinted in the light flooding in from the window.  
“What’s that scar on your forehead from?” He asked the blonde.  
“Are you trying to distract me?” Ryouta avoided the question, “Fold.”  
“No.” He replied and revealed his cards to be the losing hand. Ryouta smirked, and with a sweep of his hand gathered the cards up. Irritation prickled at the edges of Atsushi, who really hated losing.  
“If you win, I’ll tell you.” Ryouta challenged. Atsushi shoved a handful of peanuts into his mouth and glared at the blonde, his way of accepting the challenge.  
***  
It took an excruciating two weeks to finally win against Ryouta, in which the blonde smiled and dipped his head and Atsushi made a fist in victory.  
“Congratulations Murasakibara-chin.” Ryouta placed his elbows on the table and then leaned forward, resting his chin on his finger.  
“I was in fifth grade. I was playing baseball. A couple of my teammates were jealous and jumped me. I beat them at first, but one threw a cheap shot with a rock. I got taken to hospital, those boys were suspended and kicked off the team. This is just a reminder of how good I am.” Ryouta looked up as if he could see the scar. Atsushi frowned.  
“Do they live around here?”  
“Why, are you going to beat them up or something?” Ryouta laughed.  
“Yes.” Atsushi’s swift reply cause Ryouta’s laugh to die and he made eye contact with him.  
Atsushi had spent the last two weeks staring at Ryouta’s face, hands and body language. He also started watching him more at training, which got him in trouble with Akashi-chin, but he didn’t care.  
Kise Ryouta was gorgeous, and anyone who dared to hurt him was committing a crime, is was Atsushi thought.  
“You shouldn’t joke about something like that.” Ryouta shifted in discomfort.  
“They were jealous because you are better than them. That scar must hurt a lot.” Atsushi frowned further and gathered the cards in his hands, then shuffled them stealing Ryouta’s gaze back from the distance. He flicked out the Queen of Hearts in his hands and put it down in front of him.  
“People will always be jealous of you. But, you will also have people who love you.” Atsushi spoke carefully and took in the gentle look on Ryouta’s face looking at the card.  
He let the real meaning of what he was saying go under the radar. In a classroom full of chatter, after letting the cards decide the outcome, and Ryouta being straightforward with him for the first time - he was not going to let this be the time and place he confesses.  
He didn’t know when exactly, but somehow the blonde stole his heart and wouldn’t give it back. For the rest of his life he will sit there on his throne of hearts - making rules, build relationships, making a court but never anyone he trusts and smite anyone who goes against his rule. Or, he becomes a Queen that cares for the hearts he takes, and is willing to give a part of his in return.  
That moment wasn’t coming anytime soon. All Atsushi can do, for now, is watch him reign.


	4. Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING  
> ***Underage (18) Sexual Activity***

“Once a week, you will accompany me for tea.” Seijirou ordered Ryouta.  
Ryouta gave him a look as he was wiping his neck with a wet towel.  
“Huh?”  
“Today. You have no plans after school. You will join me for tea at my house.” Akashi repeated and took a drink from his water bottle.  
“Firstly, that’s creepy you know my timetable. Secondly, what if I don’t want to?” Ryouta challenged, passing the towel to Momoi. Everyone was looking at them, and he noticed their teammates half glaring at him.  
“Do you want to?” Seijirou replied. The blonde’s mouth twitched and then sighed.  
“Fine.”  
Seijirou grinned, as Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kuroko all frowned at him.  
***  
The sunset filled the room with an orange glow, and it made the air feel warmer than it actually was. His entire house was filled with a classical decor inspired by the England Victorian Era. The butler had just set up their tea and snacks, then left them alone. Ryouta fidgeted sitting across from Seijirou on two opposing lounge with a table between them.  
Seijirou had three main reasons for bringing the young man over, A) All the players seem to be infatuated with him and he didn’t understand why, B) He doesn’t actually know much about Ryouta and figures it might help with getting to know him, and C) He really wanted to see the looks on their faces when he asked Ryouta to visit. He’s never seen any of his team mates look so irritated and concerned, especially Midorima who warned him at the shoe lockers not to hurt Kise.  
Ryouta was pretty, which was an understatement. Seijirou didn’t really ‘like’ people, romantically. He didn’t see a point, but he was curious about Ryouta in the way a scientist was curious about mixing vinegar and bleach.  
“Akashi-chi. What flavour is this?” He finally said something. Seijirou looked down at the tea, and then the cup in his hands held properly.  
“Rose Earl Grey. Imported. Do you like it?”  
“Yes. It’s sweet, but not too sweet.” Ryouta sipped the tea again.  
Seijirou took up his own cup and sipped the tea.  
“Tell me about yourself.” Seijirou said.  
“I’m really sick of you ordering me around.” Ryouta put down the cup and glared at him. A shiver hit Seijirou’s spin, one filled with adrenaline from the daggers shot from his eyes.  
“Fine. What about we do this, you ask a question about me, then I ask a question about you?” Seijirou proposed. The blonde sighed and took up a biscuit, and bit into it.  
“Sure. Why the hell did you invite me here?” Ryouta asked chewed disgracefully and swallowed, placing the cookie on his small plate.  
Seijirou stood from his seat on the lounge across from Ryouta, and he stiffened. Seijirou smiled slightly as he walked around the table, and put his fingers underneath Ryouta’s chin and lifted his face up. His amber eyes flickered with many emotions; with fear pooling in his irises.  
“Because you piqued my interest.”  
Ryouta’s breath hitched when Seijirou’s lips touched his. Both teens kept their eyes open for the two seconds, until Ryouta blinked.  
Ryouta pushed him away, and Seijirou caught the edge of the table, and dramatically licked his lips. The blonde was trembling with anger, and stood up to leave.  
“Was that your first kiss?” Seijirou teased. The blonde paused only to laugh.  
“If you call that a kiss, then no.”  
“Too bad.”  
A switch was flipped. Seijirou’s heart skipped a beat when his eyes filled with intent.  
Ryouta did something unexpected and took a stride to Seijirou, grabbed his collar and twist so he fell on top of him on the fancy lounge. The blonde glared down at the redhead before leaning down and forcefully kissing him properly.  
Seijirou shivered as the blonde’s hand crept under his back to bring them closer. His kissing techniques were expert tier, and Seijirou closed his eyes letting the blonde devour him. He wrapped his arms around him, while his head became too hot to think about anything else but the sweet taste of Ryouta’s tongue.  
Ryouta slid his hands across his hips and between his legs, causing Seijirou to gasp breaking the kiss.  
“I’ve barely touched you and you’re like this.” Ryouta’s voice dropped to a dark octave, and Seijirou threw his head back as the blonde kneaded his erection under his pants.  
“Is this why you brought me here?” He asked next to his ear.  
“No.” Seijirou admitted.  
Ryouta then slowly lifted himself to a standing position and looked down at Seijirou’s twisted body.  
“Too easy. You’re gonna have to work on your technique if you want me to play Captain. Do you want some practice?” Ryouta asked looking at his fingernails. Seijirou’s face heated up till his ears were red.  
“Yes.” He answered in pain.  
“Good boy.”  
***  
Seijirou was panting on the lounge with his shirt and pants undone, whilst Ryouta drunk his now cold tea. Ryouta made a displeased face but gulped it down.  
“I better go home.” Ryouta stood and fixed his shirt. Akashi grimaced at the lack of excitement in his pants. Ryouta noticed and his face coloured stony.  
“This won’t happen again Akashichi. I have no interest in messing around - especially with you.”  
“Daiki got your tongue?” Seijirou sat and fixed his pants first. He looked at the blonde’s sullen face, and half regretted his words for the first time in his life.  
“See you later Captain.” Ryouta grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. A thousand thoughts rushed through Seijirou’s head, but the main thread followed ‘What am I going to do now?’  
Leaving Akashi in a mess - physically and somewhat emotionally.


	5. Aomine

“I am straight. I am straight. I am straight. I am STRAIGHT. I AM STRAIGHT!”  
Daiki chanted to himself in the shower, confident no one heard him stressing out.  
Today he woke up from a wet dream featuring his blonde, MALE team mate: Kise Ryouta.  
Frustrated, he lathered himself with soap and then washed it off, and rubbed his eyes to disappear the images reappearing in his mind.  
“Fuck.” He cursed.  
This guy was gonna pay for it.  
***  
“What is wrong with you?!” Ryouta yelled at Daiki. He just tripped him because he was annoyed. They were two on two after warming up, and he just had flashbacks when he noticed the sweat building up on his frame and he tripped him up playing defence.  
“Shut up.” Daiki yelled back.  
“You tripped me!” He was in his face at this point. Daiki took a step back and clicked his tongue.  
“Whatever.” He scoffed. Ryouta then walked over and grabbed the ball from Tetsuya who had picked it up. He stood at the three point shot and then effortlessly got it in with a flick of the wrist.  
Ryouta glared at Daiki. He would apologise, but not right now.  
***  
“I’m sorry.” Daiki finally apologized after they had showers and were heading home. Ryouta held his gaze in a glare then sighed.  
“Look, if you’ve got stuff going on, don’t take it out on me.”  
“That’s not it, I mean it is, but…” Daiki slapped a hand over his mouth then threw his head back in frustration.  
“Are you ok?” Ryouta took a step towards him.  
“What are you doing this Saturday? Let me make it up to you.”  
Daiki proposed loudly.  
Ryouta blinked and then laughed.  
“Are you asking me out?” The blonde joked, and Daiki was so grateful for his dark skin covering his blush.  
“No, I just-” Daiki’s spluttering was interrupted by a Ryouta stepped and offering a piece of paper to him. Daiki took it and opened it to see numbers and his name.  
“Text me.” Ryouta laughed and winked, before spinning on his heel and wandering back to whatever part of heaven that he dropped from.  
Daiki gave in. He wasn’t straight.  
***  
The Saturday arrived, Daiki spent three solid hours getting ready changing his mind a hundred times of what outfit to wear and even asked his mum for her opinion. She teased him about a date and he retreated to his room until he was ready. They were meeting at the weird statue by the station their lines crossed in the city.  
Daiki arrived first. He noticed girls giving him glances, and felt confident about his final outfit of choice. He wore a black shirt, dark blue jeans, black Converse sneakers and a nice blue jacket. His only accessory was a leather bracelet.  
“Aominechi!” He heard Ryouta before he saw him.  
He looked over and saw the blonde waving. He wore an incredible outfit with a low cut purple top, and baggy but stylish pants that cuffed at his mid calf with sandals, a nice watch and golden necklace. The midday sun light up his pale skin and turned his hair into pure strands of gold.  
“Yo.” Daiki greeted him. They smiled at each other and then Ryouta linked their arms, causing Daiki to freeze.  
“Let’s go to my favourite restaurant!”  
Ryouta dragged the shaken Aomine Daiki to get parfait. That was their first date, with many more to come.  
***  
It had been two years since their first date, and they were officially a couple for the past year and a half.  
It had been a long journey and Daiki only had one thing to do which had regrettably not done in the first place. They were lying in the snow under the Tokyo night sky in some random park near Daiki’s house. Ryouta’s face was pink, and his breath came out as smoke. It was freezing, but all they wanted to do was lie there holding hands.  
“I love you.” Daiki said. Ryouta turned to him, and met his eyes with an unreadable expression which turned to an emotional happiness. He smiled, “I love you too.”  
They squeezed each other’s hands and then moved closer to one another, and Daiki closed his eyes and prayed that this moment would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers.


End file.
